The present invention relates to an ignition circuit arrangement for use with cigarette lighters, etc., for generating a high voltage effective to achieve an ignition operation.
In accordance with the ignition means embodying the present invention, there are provided an oscillator circuit made up by a negative resistance light emitting semiconductor diode for example, and voltage booster means adapted to convert a sudden change in current flowing through the semiconductor diode into a high voltage. Ignition operation is effected through the utilization of a discharge occuring when the high voltage is generated. The ignition operation, namely, the discharge is effected each time the high voltage is periodically generated. The repeated generation of the high voltage is determined mainly by the circuit constant of the oscillator circuit.
For example, in the case of gas cigarette lighters, the ignition means as set forth above operate effectively even when a blast of wind makes it difficult to ignite because the discharge is periodically repeated. If the negative resistance light emitting diode is provided as set forth above, whether or not the oscillator circuit is in its oscillation state can be confirmed by the light emitting diode. Other components are not required to confirm the oscillation state. In addition, the use of the negative resistance light emitting diode ensures simplified construction and low cost of the oscillator circuit.